HOA One-Shot Day: Graduation
by Awesomeness2122
Summary: For HoA One-shot day!


**Disclaimer: No. **

* * *

**Patricia's POV  
**  
"I know… Everything's different now, and then there's still college. It's going to be hard, I know. Just don't think about it now. Relax, and enjoy our last days here." He said. His eyes locked on mine. I only nodded silently. It was one day after graduation day. Four more days here and we were off to college, or whatever it is we want to do with our lives. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"We'll figure this out together, don't worry…" I looked up at him and smiled. Even after 2 years, the effect he has on me is still there. We were walking towards the school. They made a dance kind of thing as our graduation party. So here I am now, in a dark purple dress. And of course, those dreaded torture devices; heels. But then again, he was wearing a tuxedo and dress shoes. So I'm not the only one complaining. In about five minutes, we got to the school. Honestly, my feet hurts like a total bitch. But there is no way that I am gonna go barefoot. Not on the disgusting school floors. Not even the slightest chance am I going to do that. No, just no.

"Gosh, I'm really going to miss all this, uh… school stuff." He said, looking around the hallways we were used to walking in almost every day and waving his arms around.

"School stuff?" I asked and he nodded, "Seriously? No better word?"

"Nope. There is no better word to define it than 'school stuff'." He stated as we stopped in front of the gym doors. Just like a typical 'dance', it's _always_ in the gym.

Like Amber had said a few days ago, "Why should dances be at the gym? I mean, it smells like sweat, dirty socks, armpits and rubber in there, gross." I agree with her on this. The smell makes me sick. The mix of sweat, dirty socks, armpits, rubber and probably cheap perfume and, is definitely NOT the scent you would want to smell in a goodbye party. Or any party for that matter. I mean, they do clean the gym… Right?

"Let's go inside. I bet it's better than standing out here criticizing the gym." He said.

"Did I say all of that out loud?" I asked.

"No, but now I know you've been criticizing the gym in your head." He said, smirking.

"Come on, I know the gym's smells worse than my uncle. And that's saying something; he hasn't taken a bath in about two months. But the gym isn't _that_ bad." He said and I just gave him 'the look'.

"Okay, okay… Geez, maybe it IS that bad… Let's just go inside. I don't wanna spend the last few days here arguing about how our gym smells, that's just sad. No, just no." He said. Then pushed the double doors open, dragging me inside by my arm. Okay, I have to admit, it doesn't smell as bad as it usually does. Maybe they finally had the decency to clean it this time. Then again, maybe Amber brought air-freshener again. Yea, that makes more sense.

"Which is the bigger possibility; Amber's air-freshener or they actually did clean the gym?" I asked him.

"I'd say the latter, but we all know that isn't the biggest possibility." He said.

"Ah! So you're admitting that they _actually never did_ clean the gym!" I said, pointing at him.

"Well, not really. I was just-"He started.

"But you were implying it! Admit it, the gym smells like a bag of sweaty socks mixed with the dumpster." I said, cutting him off and doing a mental victory dance. He sighed.

"Okay… Maybe I _was _implying it. But maybe I wasn't." He said.

"No. You were."I stated, crossing my arms.

"I wasn't." He said, doing the same thing.

"You were."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was-" He got cut off again. But by Amber this time.

"Hey! Sooo…. How's my beloved Peddie doing? Eh? Eh?" She said, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"_Your beloved Peddie?_" We asked at the same time.

"Yes. _My_ _beloved Peddie._" She said.

"Seriously?" We asked again at the same time. You know what? The next time I say 'we asked', assume that it was at the same time until I tell you otherwise.

"Seriously." She replied. We both raised one eyebrow, which I have to admit is pretty creepy.

"We are _not_, nor will _ever_ will be 'you beloved Peddie'." We said.

"Why?" She asked, giving her special 'million-dollar-Millington-glare'.

"No…" He said, looking at her.

"Just no." I finished for him.

"Wow, you guys. A match made in Heaven." Alfie said, appearing from behind Amber. He gave her a cup filled with… Punch, I guess? She took the cup from him and looked at it, then at him.

"Is this spiked?" She asked, looking at it then back at him.

"Amber, who would spike a drink at a goodbye party?" He asked.

"Um, that guy?" She said, nodding towards a guy who was dancing weirdly while holding a bottle. Yup, he spiked the punch alright.

"He spiked it." Eddie said, looking at Alfie.

"How did he even sneak that in here?" Alfie asked and we shrugged in response. Alfie shook his head.

"Oh well!" He said and threw the two cups of punch behind him and hitting some girl's purse.

"Hey, watch it! This is expensive!" She snapped at him.

"I don't care, it's just a bag!" Alfie said and Amber slapped his arm and gasped.

"How dare you call it 'just a bag'?!" She yelled, "It's NOT just a bag. It's Prada." The girl with the bag had walked away, huffing. And Amber had walked away too, probably pissed off at Alfie for calling Prada 'just a bag'. Gosh, sometimes I don't even get how they are able to be together. Alfie ran after her.

"Amber! Come on! Wait-! But, Amber! Ugh!" Alfie yelled, running after her, leaving us alone again. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sooo… What are we gonna do now?" Eddie asked.

"I've got nothing. Let's go sit somewhere." I replied, nodding towards a couple of chairs that were arranged on the edge of the room. There were around four, five or probably six people sitting there. I recognized two of them as Joy on one corner and Mick on the other, talking to a girl with brown hair, probably his date.

"Yeah, me neither." He said and started walking towards the seats. I sat next to Joy, and him next to me.

"Hey." Joy said, taking a drink from the cup in her hand.

"Hey, why so down and isn't that thing spiked already?" I asked, gesturing to her cup.

"What? Spiked? No. _That,_" She said, pointing to the punch bowl, "Is spiked. This one isn't. Got it from the other bowl."

"Oh, and again, why so down?" I asked again, nudging her with my elbow.

"Nah, nothing. That blonde-headed dumbass decided to cancel on me, on the last minute. That bastard." Joy grumbled and he chuckled.

"Not a good way to enjoy your last days here…" I said, and Joy gave me that 'you don't say' look.

"Relax, Joy… There are still many fish in the sea." He said and I slapped the back of his head.

"Oh, shut up…" She muttered.

"Ow! What the heck was that?!" He asked, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"A love slap." I replied, smiling innocently at him and he glared.

"Love hurts." Joy said and he glared at her.

"Oh, shut up." He said, still glaring at both of us and we laughed.

"Oh, ha-ha. You're so funny." He said, giving us a dry look.

"Jeez, someone's ticked off real easily today, aren't they? Joy said, looking at him. I chuckled.

"Whatever… I give up on you two. You both are incredibly frustrating." He said, shaking his head.

"You're damn right we are…" She said and I nodded in agreement.

"Sooo…" I trailed off.

"I am bored, beyond belief." He said, throwing his head back.

"I, on the other hand, am dying out of boredom." Joy said, "As the boredom devours the soul slowly. Eating it's way inside of you, the-"

"Joy! Enough with the emo poetry. We-" Eddie started to say, but was cut off when suddenly a certain song came on and Joy pushed us to the middle of the gym, or 'the dance floor' at this moment.

"What the hell, Joy?!" We yelled at the same time.

"Ah, a match made in Heaven. Go dance." She said, leaning back in her chair and making the 'shoo' motion.

"We're screwed." I said.

"You got that right." He said. After a while, he continued, "Oh, what the heck." He pulled me by the arm and did what everyone else was doing, like those cheesy couples in movies.

"Damn you, Eddie." I said, and he smirked.

"Yea, yea. Just go with it." He said. Then the song changed to Iris by Sleeping with Sirens. He started mumbling the words.

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am…_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am…_

_I just want you to know who I am._"

The song ended and he pulled me back to the seats, Joy wasn't there though. She was dancing with a blonde-haired boy. Earlier mentioned as ' That blonde-headed dumbass, the bastard'. I chuckled.

"Oh, Joy… One moment she's cussing him out for cancelling on her, the next she's in La-La Land with him." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I swear, sometimes her random mood swings give me a headache. One moment she's all happy and bubbly, the next, she could beat Hulk in a hand-to-hand combat." I said. She could get really frustrating at times. One time, she had threatened to pluck out each one of Corbierre's feathers when Victor had given her toothbrush duty for a week on a bad day; it gave her another one week, which pissed her off for the rest of the day. No one dared to even try to talk or even make eye contact with her all day.

"So, what now?" He asked and I replied with a shrug.

"Jeez, how helpful Patricia. Thanks…" He said, voice practically dripping with sarcasm. I opened my mouth but shut it as Nina and Fabian came running towards us with Amber and Alfie on their heels.

"Patricia! Eddie! Have you seen my locket?! I can't find it anywhere!" Nina shouted over the loud music.

"Are you sure you didn't just left it in your room or something?" I suggested.

"I'm sure. Heck, I even went through my room three times! It's gone!" She said, her hands pulling on her hair.

"Hey! Nina, hands off your hair! I worked on that mess for two hours!" Amber said, swatting Nina's hands off her hair.

"Let's just find that thing now. And Amber, stop doing that!" She said, pushing Amber's hands back.

"Seriously? Who would do that on the graduation party? It's so… Annoying." Amber said, crossing her arms and glaring at her shoes. Nina was biting her nails, Fabian was tapping his fingers, Eddie was trying to touch his nose with his tongue and succeeded apparently, I was staring straight ahead while Alfie was grinning madly from ear to ear. Wait a minute, grinning?

"Alfie, what the heck did you do?" I asked, making everyone direct their gazes towards him.

"What? Why on earth I would do anything? What do you me-" He said.

"Alfie. Cut the crap. What the heck did you do?" I said, looking at him.

"What? No-" He said again.

"Alfie. I know that look. Spill." Amber said, looking at him with that intimidating look. He was still grinning.

"Well… The great Alfredo has made an unexpected reappearance!" He announced, pulling out Nina's locket from his pocket.

"Alfie, where _exactly_ did you find this?" Nina asked him with that creepy tone, turning her head towards him slowly.

"Uh, the dining room?" He said, more like asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alfie…" Everyone said at the same time.

"Okay, the living room." He said, "On the coffee table thingy." Everyone glared at him at once and stood up, including Alfie himself.

"Guys… No, stay back." He said, walking slowly backwards, his arms up in the surrender position. Seeing the look on our faces that we won't back away, he made the smartest decision he's ever made; he ran off as quick as his feet can carry him. But unfortunately for him, we were right behind him.

"No! Spare me! I'm innocent!" He yelled.

"Innocent, my ass. You're as innocent as my grandma is! And she stole a car... And also a few wallets, and also this one lady's necklace." Amber said. We stopped chasing him when Nina spoke.

"Guys, where did my locket go again?" She asked. We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Get him?" Eddie said and we nodded, looking back straight forward at a terrified Alfie.

"ALFIE!" We shouted at his retreating figure and ran after him out of the gym doors and into the hallways. We were laughing our heads off like retards and of course, Alfie was running for his life but still managed to laugh and wave his arms around, succeeding to look more like a retard than we did. Then he did the most unexpected thing you could ever think of; he disappeared. I don't mean like he hid or something. He just disappeared. One moment he's there, the next there was nothing there. Thin air. Our eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Did he just-?" Nina asked and we all nodded. Of course still in great shock. I mean, who wouldn't be? We walked back to the gym, still trying to process that Alfie just made himself disappear in thin air. It was definitely a big shocker. We looked around the room to find no Alfie. That was until Amber shrieked and pointed to the stage.

"What-" Eddie started.

"The-" Amber continued.

"Hell." I finished for them.

Up on the stage, stood Alfie. He was grinning widely. He held out Nina's locket and it disappeared.

"Nina? You hear me? Check your purse." He said and she did as he said. She rummaged through it and found her locket. We all stared in shock and awe. Alfie, still on the stage, bowed and everyone clapped.

"Thank you!" He said through the microphone. Then suddenly, 'Call Me Maybe' blasted through the speakers and Alfie started singing along and to top it all off, he started dancing. Amber face-palmed and everyone laughed. I feel so sorry for Amber.

"Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy, but here's my number! So call me maybe!" He sang out loud. Nina patted Amber on the shoulder. Then suddenly the music changed to 'Whip My Hair'. Amber's eyes went wide and she froze.

"No. Please, no…" She muttered, her head down. I looked to my left to see Eddie grinning. No.. He wouldn't dare. He noticed me looking and grinned wider.

"No, you wouldn't dare." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Would I?" He asked, still grinning. I glared him.

"Eddie, don't you dare move a single muscle. I swear, if you do, I will rip your spine out and beat you senselessly with it." I threatened but he just shook his head.

"Watch me." He said, grinning madly. He walked up the stage with the rest of the Anubis House boys and Joy's date; James, mentioned before as 'that bastard'. We all stared at them in disbelief when they started dancing and singing together. People started laughing and taking pictures. I wonder why I'm _still_ with him.

_"I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
(Just whip it)_

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
(Whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth"

On that part, they all sang and did the head-bang thing. Still grinning madly, Fabian (shocking, I know,) and James started doing the 'cabbage patch', and Mick and Jerome started doing the 'sprinkler'. I can't believe they're actually doing this. They looked like complete retards. Nina's jaw dropped when she saw Fabian.

"What the hell are you doing?" She muttered. Not having any shame, Eddie did the' lawnmower' and Jerome did the 'shopping cart'. I face-palmed and Amber patted my shoulder.

"I feel you.. We all do." She said, looking frustrated.

"He better be ready to be beaten senseless by his own spine…" I muttered, glaring at him.

_"Hop up out the bed, turn my swag on  
Pay no attention to them haters, 'cause we whip 'em off  
And we ain't doing nothing wrong  
So don't tell me nothing, I'm just tryn'na have fun  
So keep the party jumping_

So what's up (Yeah...)  
And they don't know what to do  
We turn our back  
And whip our hair and just shake them off  
Shake them off, shake them off, shake them off

Don't let haters keep me off my grind  
Keep my head up, I know I'll be fine  
Keep fighting until I get there  
When I'm down and I feel like giving up, I think again"

They kept dancing weirdly and singing along. Then suddenly they all stopped dancing. But started again, doing the 'Roger Rabbit'. Don't ask me where I know all this, my parents were pretty weird for their age. Moving on… On the second verse, came the 'fishing pole' and 'fishy'. Amber started muttering something about killing Alfie and putting his body in a crate and shipping it off to Cuba. Mara was staring at Jerome in disbelief, still in major shock. Nina was chuckling, probably used to seeing this somehow. Joy was muttering death threats and I was glaring at Eddie. Everyone else was still laughing their heads off while taking pictures and videotaping this. Someone tapped Amber's shoulder, and Amber turned to the person.

"Is that one your boyfriend?" She asked, pointing at Alfie who was now doing the 'lawnmower' with the rest of the guys.

"Unfortunately, yes he is. Why do you ask?" Amber answered her.

"I feel you, I'm with Mick. My name's Jen." She said, nodding her head towards the blonde meathead doing the 'sprinkler'.

"I'm really sorry." Amber said, smiling sympathetically at her.

"Are they high?" She asked, looking at all of us. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Probably." Joy replied. Amber sighed when they started head-banging again.

"It's seconds before one of them goes down. Let's bet on it. 10 dollars on Fabian." Nina said, looking at a dizzy-looking Fabian. We all nodded.

"I'm betting on Jerome. He looks like he's about to pass out." Jen said, nodding her head towards Jerome who was _still_ doing the head-bang thing while spinning in circles and holding onto a table with Fabian.

"Alfie. He'll go down in about one minute." Mara said. Alfie was doing the 'cabbage patch' with Eddie.

"My bet's on Eddie. He's gonna pass out any second now." I said. I wonder how they're lasting this long.

"Mine's on Mick. He looks drunk." Joy said. And she was right. He _did_ look drunk.

"James. He looks like a drunk retard on drugs." Amber said. I looked at Mick. Ouch, I can see a major headache coming their way. Then the song ended. Amber was right. James passed out, followed by Eddie. They were on top of each other. That's gonna hurt in the morning. Jerome passed out next, on the table. Then he slid off the table and fell to the floor. Mick soon followed. Face-planting on the 'stage' next no Jerome. The rest of them stayed conscious though. People started cheering and clapping. The remaining of them bowed. Well, that's _definitely_ a special way to end high school, isn't it?


End file.
